This invention relates to furniture articles incorporating an elastomeric molding of the type used to trim the edges of tabletops, desks tops and the like. Table and desk tops are many times manufactured from particle board, laminated wood or laminated plastics. The edge surfaces of such articles of furniture cannot usually be finished with stain or the like to provide an attractive article of furniture because finishing usually does not hide or cover the exposed lamina of wood or plastic. Consequently, in order to provide an aesthetically pleasing article of furniture, the exposed edge surfaces must be treated in some other manner, typically by trimming the edge with a decorative molding.
Typical of such decorative edge moldings are the so-called elastomeric "T" moldings. These moldings are generally comprised of an elongated strip having a decorative outer face and an inner face to which is attached a single longitudinal mounting flange.
To attach the molding to the article of furniture, the longitudinally extending mounting flange is inserted into a longitudinal groove which is routed into the edge of the desk or tabletop. The mounting flange may have barbs projecting from it which aid in keeping the edge molding in place. U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,373 and 3,590,754 disclose the use of edge moldings having a barbed-type of mounting flange.
A problem with using elastomeric T-moldings is that it is difficult to obtain a flush joint between the furniture top and the molding top. Uneven edges occur because of the large dimensional tolerances that are inherent in the extrusion of elastomeric moldings. Typical dimensional tolerances experienced in present extrusion processes are about plus or minus 5%, which means that an extruded molding one inch wide could have a dimensional variation from the centrally located longitudinal flange to either the top or bottom edge of the molding of as much as 0.050 inch. This thickness is equivalent to the thickness of a single layer of typical plastic top lamination. An uneven joint 0.025 inch above or below the furniture top is typical and readily apparent by sight or touch.
The uneven edges between the furniture top and the molding top are unattractive. In addition, people tend to pick at the rough edges, an activity which further mars the appearance of the molding and at times causes the molding to separate from the furniture edge.
Artisans have tried several different tactics in an attempt to circumvent or solve this problem. One of the more common practices is to simply oversize the edge molding so that it projects beyond the furniture top surface. The projecting portion of molding is then trimmed or sanded to create a continuous surface between the furniture top surface and the top of the molding. This procedure, however, limits the shape of the molding profile and alters the surface finish of the molding. The sanding or trimming shows up glaringly on moldings of thicker cross-section.
Another tactic, which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,325 to Abrahamson, is to project the top laminate layer(s) of the table slightly beyond the actual edge of the tabletop. This projection then provides an overlapping plate for locating and holding the molding in place.
The third tactic, which merely hides the misalignment problem, is to simply overlap the tabletop surface with a lip on the molding. The lip concealed joint then becomes part of the furniture design.